The Diary of Maka
by Warlord Conspiracy
Summary: Maka is leaving Death City and her father to go live a new life with her mother. But how can she leave behind all her friends and teachers? More importantly, how can she leave behind Soul?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I'm moving in with Mama. I mean, I finally get to leave Papa but…still…..what am I gonna tell my friends? More importantly, what am I gonna tell Soul?

I admit I'm a coward. I still haven't found any courage to tell my friends. I can't bring myself to tell Krona because I was its first real friend. It will be sad when I finally tell it. Maybe I could write a letter to them? I really don't wanna see their expressions when they find out that they'll never see me again. Will they cry? Will they hate me? I hope not. I mean I still wanna be able to visit and if they hate me….i don't know what I'm going to do.

It kind of feels weird. I'm so used to writing poems at times like this, but Tsubaki said that writing in a diary helps. She's probably right though. I mean she deals with Black Star so calmly in person; I'm scared to know what she writes in her diary. But because I like poems, I really wanna write one. I hope you don't mind diary. Just one of my things:

**A leaf**

**It starts standing tall and proud in the trees**

**But as the fall comes**

**They become weak**

**They fall to the ground**

**They die slowly and painfully**

**But it doesn't matter**

**They stay with their family and friends**

**But I will have no one**

**When my leaf falls**

**I will die**

**Alone**

**All alone**

Diary I'm crying right now. If I move with Mama I'm gonna be the leaf that dies alone. I'm gonna have no one.

I think before I leave. I should maybe give my confession of love…too Soul. I don't wanna leave without telling him how I feel. Oh diary, I just love soul! He makes me so happy. He's the first man I learned to trust, he's always there for me. I don't know what I'm gonna do without him. Knowing him, he'll survive without me. He'll find someone else. He'll just completely forget about me…

Diary. I've decided to write the letter. I don't care if they hate me. They would have pushed me out of their lives anyway.

Goodbye Diary. Talk to you again,

Maka A.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear diary,

I wrote the letter. It was the hardest thing in the world for me to write. I'm considering writing one specifically for Papa. Even though I hate Papa because he's a disgusting, none loyal, selfish, and perverted pig. But he's my Papa. It might be mean if I don't write him something. I even have an idea for what too write him.

**Dear Papa,**

**I'm leaving you. Don't come looking for me or some visit me, or I will make Mama get the gun.**

**Sincerely, Maka.**

Also I think I should write a specific one for Soul. He'd probably be embarrassed if all our friends read about me saying how much I love him. But the only problem is…I have no idea what too write. Should I completely pour my heart out too him? No. That would be super awkward. Maybe I should just say how I love him but add some sarcastic comments or funny lines? No that would sound like I'm not serious. I don't know what to do. I think I should just keep it simple. Maybe I could ask Krona to help? Although it seems to have the problem of writing only depressing subjects that make me wish I was never born.

Well if I'm gonna write one for Soul, I only have 4 days to do it. Tomorrow is my last Monday at DWMA. It's gonna be super awkward to see all my friends. I've told my teachers to mention nothing about me leaving until the day I left the academy.

I wonder if some people will be happy if I leave. Ox probably will, so then he can be at the top of the class again. But I wonder if anybody else will. The teachers might miss me. OH NO! I just thought about something. If I leave, then Blair has full access too Soul! What if Soul falls in love with her? Then they'll be a couple! I can't let that happen! Blair will squish her giant boobs all over him and show off her hips! HE'S GONNA LOVE HER! NOOOOOOO!

Goodbye,

Maka A.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

School was super awkward today. All my friends were talking about things we should do over the weekend and talking about big test we have in like 3 weeks. I didn't really know what to say. I just kinda sat quietly. But of course Soul had to ask me if I was okay. I told him I was just tired because I was up late reading, which wasn't a total lie because I did stay up late last night.

If every day this week is gonna be like today, this week is seriously gonna suck. It'd be more fun to go sulk in a corner than come too school this week.

I might as well write some poetry. It has helped me in the past. I guess I can try.

**This girl**

**She has a lot of friends**

**She has a weird family**

**She has a secret love**

**She has happiness**

**But soon**

**It will all be gone**

**This girl**

**She will walk alone**

**She will have still have family**

**She will lose love**

**She will be sad**

**That is the future**

**Of this**

**Sad and lonely**

**Girl**

All my poems have been sad lately, but they make me feel kinda better. So I could care less how depressing they are. But I feel like that's gonna be my story. I will lose all my friends, I will still have mama who loves me, but I will lose Soul. (Oh btw. Last time I mentioned Soul and Blair getting together or something when I leave. Yeah that won't happen. Blair has a boyfriend. Somehow). When I lose all of them, I will have no one. Mama says no schools will accept me because I don't know enough about common knowledge. I can't help that I'm been studying about souls, misters, death, reapers, mythical creatures, and weapons all these years. Mama said she will homeschool me. Mama's smart so I should be fine.

I only have a few days left diary. Then I will have a whole new life. Mama's coming over tomorrow to talk with Papa. I hope she comes while im still at school, I don't wanna hear them arguing.

Goodbye Diary,

Maka A.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

The talking between Mama and Papa didn't go well. When I came to see them, they were screaming at each other. Mama had broken a vase and Papa had slapped Mama. It scared me. Papa was furious that Mama was so called "taking his baby girl" away from him and Mama still holds a grudge about Papa cheating on her all the time but she has good reason too.

When I got home, Papa ran over hugging me saying how Mama was being mean to him. Mama got furious saying how he was acting completely immature. Somehow I felt like I was the adult and Mama and Papa were siblings fighting over something stupid.

But I didn't really know what to do so I just left and went up to my room. It was weird because I hadn't been to my room at my parents' house for a while because I moved in with Soul (and Blair). I decided to pack up stuff from that room and bring it to Mama's. I mainly packed old stuffed animals, photos, and books. Some of them were stuff from when I was just a baby or from when I was 6-10.

Anyway, on another subject, school was awkward again today. But today I think outshines all days. Wanna know why? Because I was called up to lord deaths room to help pick a new partner for Soul. Why did I have to pick? I don't know.

For picking I tried to stay away from females, but unfortunately they were the ones that were most compatible with him. In the end I didn't choose and told Lord Death to let him find a new partner on his own.

Oh, and diary, I have some good/strange news. Apparently I have a sister! Well she's not blood related. But Mama found this girl abandoned on the streets and took her in, she's been living with her for 4 months now. Here name is Yori. She sounds nice. I guess I have something to look forward too.

Goodbye,

Maka A.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

Well I didn't go to school today, I called in sick. I was in no mood to handle yet another awkward day at school. I'm not gonna go back for the rest of the week. But the worst part about staying home is that Soul is getting more suspicious. I need to pack my stuff for Mama's and he's caught me packing maybe once or twice and he's noticing my room becoming emptier. I'm thinking of leaving earlier just in case. I've talked to Mama about it and she doesn't mind.

Oh diary…I've been so depressed lately. I just feel like I'm losing my soul. I sometimes think my heart is fading into black.

**Black **

**I feel it poison my soul**

**I feel it stab my heart**

**Black**

That's it. I can't take it. I'm gonna ask Momma if I can leave tomorrow. I think I'll kill myself if I have to deal with this sadness any longer. I just wanna get it over with. I've finished all my letters and I've packed up all my things. I wanna leave right now. I'm calling Momma and I'm just gonna leave. I'm sorry diary….

Goodbye,

Maka A.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

I'm sorry that I haven't written in you for so long. I was super busy with all the unpacking and getting used to everything. Momma's house is very big. I like having a nice huge room and having a library in the house. Ugh. Now that I think about it, it's gonna be a huge pain having to clean up my ginormous room…..wow should have thought about that before I took the bigger room.

Remember how I was super scared about losing my friends? Well so far I haven't had many problems. Krona of course has called me every single day. It can be a little clingy but I like being able to talk to it. Also sometimes I get to talk to Kid, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star, and Blair. But never Soul. The thing is that Soul wants to talk to me badly, but I don't wanna talk to him. I'm just too scared that he will start yelling at me and tell me to come home. But the worst thing is that he knows that I love him. He keeps leaving messages that say stuff like, "MAKA! Answer your phone! I need to talk to you about…well everything! Talk to me Damnit!" and "You better call me right this isn't Maka. I know your there. Stop running away and talk to me!" But I never respond to anything Soul sends. I never respond to letters, phone calls, emails, and texts. I just delete them as if there from a stranger. I know that I probably should talk to him but I just don't wanna. One day I will talk to him but not today diary.

I guess at least I have Yori. She's one of those people who I can really talk to and she listens and always tells the truth. I'm glad that I have someone to count on now. Although sometimes I feel that she's ignoring me and just constantly nodding her head….she totally would do that…..grrrr…

Oh well. Its late diary and I need to get ready for school tomorrow. Yes I know how I said Momma would home school me but apparently there's a school that teaches stuff like they do at the DWMA but they don't have partners of misters and weapons. Now that I think about it…I wonder if Yori's a weapon or mister…..maybe I'll find out? I hope I will.

Goodbye Diary,

Maka A.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Diary,

Soul has finally given up. He's stopped calling me, texting me, emailing me, and writing to me. Whenever Krona calls and I talk to everyone, he says that he doesn't want to talk to me. Liz and Patty constantly say that he'll get over it and talk to me soon. But knowing soul, he will hold a grudge about this forever.

It's so weird. I finally got Soul to stop bugging me but I don't feel happy at all. Now I feel like I'm the one chasing after him. I'm calling him constantly and leaving long messages. I'm texting him and emailing me. I guess I'm the pathetic one now.

**My wish comes true**

**Your gone**

**I should be happy**

**So why?**

**Why do these tears flood from my eyes?**

**Why is there no smile on my face?**

**Please God, tell me why  
><strong>

It felt good to write a poem since I haven't written one for a while. But diary, this poem speaks the truth. I'm so confused. I finally get what I want but I can't be happy. I just wanna understand these feelings. I loved Soul, then I didn't, now I don't know whats going on.

Plus to top things off, school is terrible. Everyone is mean to me because im the new kid. One boy today actually called me a man; I don't think I've ever cried so much. I hate everyone and even Yori couldn't stand up for me because everyone bullies her too. I miss my old school, I miss all my friends, I miss all the teachers, and I even miss papa! Can you believe I said that? I miss my papa! There's something wrong with me!

Please god, give me strength and answer my question! I'm so miserable! Please god, I need you! PLEASE!

Maka A.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary,

I got in trouble today, and I got injured. You know how I was talking about people constantly bullying me. Well today when Yori and I were walking home from school, some idiots were screaming really mean stuff at us so Yori rewarded them with awesome/mean witty comebacks. Then they started by chucking a rock at us but Yori blocked it. I yelled at them more and it was just like our own miniature battle. We were punching, kicking, throwing, hitting, and more. It was just awful. Finally someone noticed and called out our principal. We had to go talk to the principal and we got suspended for a week (but the guys who started it got suspended for a month).

Plus things got worst. Once momma found out she contacted Papa, who told Shinigami Sama, who told kid, who told everyone at the school. Yori and I actually are in the hospital right now so our injuries can heal properly. Momma invited my friends to come visit me in the hospital but that worries me. Sure I wanna see my friends because I haven't seen them in about a year (I didn't start school for a while once I moved here) but I don't want Soul to see me like this. What if he doesn't even come? No, Krona would probably guilt him into coming. But what is he really doesn't want to see me that much? Can he really hate me that much? Yori tells me I'm just overreacting and that he'd be an ass not to come see me, but still.

Goodbye,

Maka A.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary,

I've been in the hospital for about a month now with Yori. None of my friends have come to visit me. Only Momma has visited me often, along with Papa…. (This time would have been his 30th visit…..). I'm always wondering why my friends haven't come yet. They still call me to check up on me, all except Soul that is, but they never come to see me in person. I would ask Yori right now but she's in the middle of surgery (they have to repair something in her leg or arm or something that is attached to her body) and she proably would give me such an obvious answer that I would feel stupider than I already do.

Oh diary, it's so lonely here. Not just in the hospital, but in this town overall. No one likes me and there's nothing for me to do. I wanna tell Momma that I wanna go back to D.W.M.A. but I just can't. I remember the day that I agreed to move in with her, she was so happy that she finally got to live with her daughter again. She was overjoyed with excitement. If I took that happiness away from her, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Oops. I'm sorry diary; my tears are getting the page wet.

**As the tears fall down**

**They stain the ground**

**The burry their pain and sadness**

**Along with their madness**

**Tears are the devils**

**That falls from your eyes**

**As you pray to the skies,**

**That everything will be okay**

**Even if you know that**

**Your horrid fate will stay**

Hey diary, I know that I used to say writing poems helped me but now it's not helping. I have no idea why, but I still keep writing them in hope that they'll cure my pain. But they just won't. I'm so confused Diary.

Goodbye,

Maka A.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary,

I'm an idiot. I just think that I'm always right, I always want attention, and I make everything over dramatic, and for what? Self pleasure? While last time I checked I wasn't pleased with myself. I never can appreciate what I have; I should have never dumped everything away just so I could be with Mama.

Today all my friends came to visit, all except soul but I doubt he even thinks of me as his partner let alone his friend. I imagined it to be very fun and kind of like those cheesy unrealistic moments on TV where people run into each other's arms in slow motion, but it was nothing like that at all! It was…awkward. Everyone came in and said hello and asked how I was doing then they put down flowers, chocolates, etc. But after that, complete and utter silence. I didn't know what to say, we didn't have any classes to talk about, no teachers, no inside jokes, and no missions. It was silent for maybe 30 minutes. Then Patty yelled, "Awkward Silence! Patty out!" and she start walking out. Then Liz followed her, then kid, then black star and tsubaki, soon only Chrona remained. It was shaking a little bit. Then it screamed, "AHHHHHHH! MAKA I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS PRESSURE! AHHHHHH!" and it ran out of the door.

So there I sat, alone. Alone and friendless. I felt like an idiot. I felt like this piece of crap that people stop to look at and wonder what the hell it is but then they just leave it because they realize that it's worthless.

Family or friends? I can't decide. I love mama and I almost never get to see her, but I can't survive without my friends and I've managed to survive without mama for a while. But choosing friends over my mother? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I chose my friends over the woman who gave me life! But if I'm friendless, I might grow up and become a weirdo cat lady….oh god I'd be even more of a loser than I already am!

HELP ME!

Goodbye,

Maka A.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary (oh boy this is going to be a long entry),

Oh diary life is wonderful. I know yesterday I was extremely down in the dumps and forcing myself to decide between my family and friends but I just feel so happy that I could poop rainbows! Okay that's gross….I'm just extremely happy.

So today Yori and I came home from the hospital. I decided to walk home instead of being driven. Just some time to think I guess. So I walked in, I called for Yori but she didn't respond. I heard something from the kitchen downstairs, I suspected it was Mama. Then when I walked in I saw Soul. "Your mother went out to talk to your principle and Yori is out getting groceries," he said calmly.

I was terrified. There he was…..in Momma's kitchen…..staring at me with his devil red eyes and not the slightest sign of happiness crossed his face yet he didn't look angry.

I felt myself blushing but I couldn't think of anything to say. Soul started walking over to me "Don't expect me to be this calm Maka; you're the biggest idiot ever! First you leave me this letter," he yelled at me while pulling out my goodbye letter to him, "Then you refuse to answer my calls and you're getting in fights! What the hell is wrong with Maka Albarn!" He screamed at me.

My temper completely rose and so I Maka-chopped him…maybe I shouldn't have done that now that I think about it but I was mad so it's not my fault. Eventually I turned into the screamer, "Well what was I supposed to do Soul! Tell you in person that you're the first guy that I've truly loved in my life? Huh? Who cares if I'm an idiot, so I make really stupid mistakes but I felt like a load of shit and then you're always telling me to be more rebellious then here you are YELLING at me! Also you always try to act like you're the cool guy and make me look like your weak partner whose only book smart. You put me down about the way I look and I already get yelled at enough for looking like a boy! Can't I have one friend who makes me feel like I have a place in this word! SOUL YOU DUMABSS! IDIOT! IDIOT!" I cried.

But then diary, while I was hitting his chest, I started tearing up. I had small tears coming down from my eyes, diary it was actually scary. I couldn't stop leaking tears and yelling, my heart was exploding almost like how Giriko's soul exploded. I felt like I was letting out all feelings for him that I stored for hundreds of years.

Slowly my hits got weaker and my cries became bigger, almost as if I was losing my strength and gaining my weakness. I finally gave his chest one last hit and my head was facing downwards as my tears created a puddle of sorrow. I slowly fell to the ground and began to weep harder. My body was motionless, my lifeless hair hung over my sad existence of a face. A huge sigh echoed through my ears and I looked up at him. Then he slowly kneeled down and he put his hand on me.

"Come on Maka, I knew you were a wimp but I didn't think you were so cheesy," He said patting my shoulder with a little smirk across his face. I gave him a slight little fake laugh. He laughed a little bit too.

For a moment I sensed nothing. All I saw was him; all I heard was him, and all I could feel was him. His dark and mysterious eyes met my gaze. He then slowly leaned over and hugged me. I froze out of shock and embarrassment. But I closed my eyes, and diary…it was just amazing. I felt warm, happy, and just safe. I felt as if nothing or no one could dare hurt me. Was this what heaven was supposed to feel like? Okay scratch that, heaven probably was much better but my point is that it felt magical. I slowly opened my eyes and wrapped my arms around him (because it might have been weird if I just stood there frozen like a dead person). The feeling just got better diary…I just never wanted to let go. My head slowly fell on his shoulder. It was one of those picture perfect memories.

"Hey Maka?" Soul asked weakly, I could feel his voice shake which was just plain weird.

"Yeah Soul?" I responded.

"I know I talk a good game about trying to be cool and I always put you down…..but when you're not with me…..all I can do is regret everything that I've ever said or done to you. Maka, I really want you to know how sorry I am. I never wanted to make you feel how you feel! I just…..Maka I…Maka I love you," He said. He squeezed me tighter and I felt tears slowly run down my back.

I opened my eyes and slowly pushed away and stared at him. I grabbed my history book and gently hit him on the head with it. He closed his eyes for a second thinking I was going to hit him but then opened them and looked at me. I gently smiled at him.

"C'mon silly, listen to you. Aren't you supposed to be the cool one? It's my job to say all those cheesy things!" I said smiling while holding back some tears. He looked at me for a long time. He gently smiled back at me.

Then diary, when I thought he was going to hug me again, he put his hand on my cheek. His hand was cold and clammy yet also soft and inviting. I stared at him confused for a little bit (due to the social idiot I am). He slowly leaned in on me and then his warm chapped lips met mine.

It was beautiful. It wasn't one of those sloppy wet gross heavy making out kisses. It was soft, dry, clean, and simple. You know how some people claim something about fireworks happening or something? Well whatever they were talking about was true, I felt magic and sparks as our lips were together.

Unfortunately the entire moment was ruined as Yori slammed open the door with groceries. We stood there on the floor completely embarrassed, our faces were basically dyed the color crimson. Yori stared and stared for a really long time. She finally sighed and said, "Well…this isn't the first thing I wanted to see when I walked in here but hey c'est la vie!" she slowly walked away and chuckled to herself a little bit.

Soul and I looked up at each other. We obviously couldn't have a moment like we just had a few seconds ago knowing that Yori was in the house. So Soul stood up and helped me get up. He slowly walked over to the door with me. We said nothing.

He slowly opend the door and turned to me. He then grabbed me and kissed me again. This one was just as beautiful as the first one. Although we did get a little toung and stuff, my head slowly titled more into his hand.

We finally released and smiled at each other. I waved good bye to him. He waved at me and whispered into my ear, "Good bye Maka,"

He then left the house. But diary when he left, I turned into some random perky girl and started running around the house squealing with happiness. I got my first kiss and it was with Soul. Then he said he loved me. OH MY DAY CAN'T GET ANY BETTER.

Goodbye,

Maka A.

(P.S. how does Maka Evans sound to you? I sort of like it, not to be creepy or anything…..)

(P.S. wow this whole event was way to cheesy for me! OH WELL WHO CARES!)


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Diary,

I'm really sorry that I haven't written for a long time. I've just been so busy with school and stuff! I feel really bad for neglecting you!

Anyway diary, Soul and I have been….dating! I'm still living with mama but Soul and I still find enough time to talk and see each other. I even get to see students from the academy sometimes! For dates we mainly just do fun things. We've been to the park; ice skating, amusement parks, movies, restaurants, nothing special! It's still nice to have a boyfriend who can hold me, kiss me, and just make me feel special.

OH DIARY! I hope you're not thinking that were doing it! No no no no no no no no! We haven't done that sort of thing, I'm very abstinent diary! Now that I think about it, I think Soul maybe has dropped some hints that he might want to have…umm…you know….but I'm above the influence and I will say no! I promised myself that I won't have sex until I'm a woman and until I'm married! I SHALL REMAIN ABSTINENT EVEN IF IT MEANS LOSING SOUL! Okay maybe I'll give in if it means losing Soul….

But it's just been nice in general We text each other quite a bit, we tend to email each other often, facebook everyday…diary I know what you're thinking and we are being reasonable! I barely get to see Soul in person because I live with mama…but that doesn't matter! He said he loves me and he will keep his word…..even if I have to throw a boulder at him to promise that he will…

Well let's change the subject; school has been going really nice! People stopped teasing me and I actually made quite a few friends. And guess what? I'm in the poetry club no it's not dorky! It's fun and creative and moving. My English teacher told me that she sees a lot of potential in me as a writer which I truly never thought about until I left DWMA. I'm also the top of my class here! People look up to me for homework help and stuff so it's a lot of fun.

I'm so happy that life has been getting better Diary!

Sincerely,

Maka A.

(P.S. I promise to write more!)


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Diary,

Just leave it up to life to make you so happy and then crush you.

You see, today I went over to DWMA to surprise Soul because we got let out early at my school. But when I went there, I saw him at his locker. When he opened it tons of notes flew out of his locker with little hearts on them and the word "Love". Soul and I haven't even said….well I haven't told him "I love you" yet. He told me already but….I don't know….perhaps I'm scared to tell him? But anyway, and then he was surrounded by girls who kept saying things like, "I love you!" or "Be my partner" or even "Marry me Soul Eater Evans"! It was awful. Luckily Black Star came in and attempted to focus all the attention back on himself and Soul managed to escape.

Oh diary, I'm so mad that Soul isn't even standing up to those girls! I mean, I'm his girlfriend and I was his partner LONG before any of those bimbos came in! I've never been this jealous before though, it's driving me nuts!

**A man sees an apple tree**

**And for an apple he picks me**

**However, once he's gobbled me up and had some fun**

**Well, the man will just go on and pick another one**

**He only grabs the ones at the bottom of the tree**

**Because those ones are easy**

**Even though he put in an effort to pick me**

**He sticks to the ones at the bottom of the tree**

Now I know I have no proof that Soul has cheated on me or anything diary, butI have a right to be scared! I mean, unlike the past, I'm not here to shield him for any of those other girls because I live with mama. Sure, since were seniors, we soon won't have to worry about this problem because by then Soul will…..Soul will go off to college or succeed his family…..oh no.

Sincerely,

Maka A.

(P.S. I'm not allowed at DWMA anymore because I, in a way, accidentally told Black Star to push one of the girls out the window. But hey he was the one who did it!)


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Diary,

Soul and I got into a fight. I came over to see him and I saw him talking with a huge group of girls. I became enraged with jealousy so I went over and slapped one of them calling them "a man stealing whore". The girls got scared and ran away. The fight started from there.

At first he yelled at me for hurting an innocent bystander, then I yelled at him for letting girls hang around him and not doing anything about it. It just kept going on and on diary. On the outside I was yelling and on the verge of killing him, but on the inside I was like a small child listening to someone yell at her and praying for them to go away so she would stop crying. But I couldn't stop yelling, it's like some black monster took over me. It was just so awful.

But the worst part was when he said, "At least I have girls hitting on me and appreciating me! I don't see any god damn bachelors waiting in line to have Maka Albarn become their girlfriend!" At that point, I stood frozen in time. What did Soul mean by that? Has he been lying? Does he think I'm ugly? Finally, my inside child came out and tears slowly streamed down my face. But instead of comforting me, he just screamed at me. Stuff like "Stop crying damnit!" and "Pull yourself together Maka!" I wanted him to stop, it only made me cry harder. Finally, I bitch slapped him. I must have hit him pretty hard because he fell to the ground and he had a huge red mark on his cheek. I didn't say anything, I just ran away crying my heart out.

When I got home, I ran into my bedroom sobbing really hard. Yori came in and comforted me. I kept saying how it's my fault and how I need to go apologize because I can't live without Soul. She kept quiet and just stroked my hair until I calmed down.

When I managed to calm down, Yori gently told me the lyrics to a song. The lyrics were "Everybody knows that a broken heart is blind" from Little Black Submarines by The Black Keys. She politely asked me to think about what those lyrics mean to me. I thought for a while, but then I finally figured it out. I was the broken heart and I was blinded because I thought my whole life revolved around Soul and I didn't even think of other guys in my life. I hope that's what it meant.

I don't know what to do anymore diary. What's going to happen?

Sincerely,

Maka A.

(p.s. I was going to write a poem but I guess I just don't have enough heart to do it. Suppose I'll just be depressed for a while /3)


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Diary,

Soul and I still haven't made up yet. At first I texted him, called him, facebooked him, and emailed him but he didn't respond so I've given up. I guess its right back to square one with reversed roles, huh diary? Gosh. Not even slightly humorous comments can make me feel any better.

But anyway, today I was on Facebook and I saw a group called "Maka Albarn must die". I looked in the group and it turns out that it was created by the girl I punched the day Soul and I got in a fight. All the members were fan girls. They all wrote terrible things on the wall like "Maka might as well get a sex change because she looks so much like a guy!" "She's such a bitch!" "Why doesn't she just leave Soul Eater alone!" "Damn whore". Every comment just got worst and worst; I felt my heart die more and more every time I read a new comment. I checked to see how long the group had been up, it's been up since the day Soul and I had our fight.

So basically, Soul could know about this right now and he wouldn't have done anything about it. He didn't tell me nor did he leave a comment to tell them to take it down nor did he report the group! He must be really angry with me diary, but it's not my fault!

**The world is full of hate**

**Some hate is worse than others**

**Some live through this hate**

**By claiming they'd rather be hated for who they are**

**Than loved for who they are**

**Some suffer more than others**

**But still survive**

**Then some can't make it**

**They die from the hate**

This poem doesn't mean I'm going to kill myself diary, I just wrote it so I could feel better and the currently emotion harming me is hatred so you get the idea.

I've suddenly decided that I'm going to call Soul and leave him a voicemail telling him that it's over. Yes, this is a terrible way of breaking up with him but it's now or never. As the popular kids say, YOLO! (whatever the heck that means….).

Sincerely,

Maka A.


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Diary,

So I wrote to the girl that made the mean facebook page saying I broke up with Soul and she took down the page. She even wrote me, "Good. This means you're smart." When she received the message, she even sent me a smiley face. I suppose the raid of fan girls will be over soon.

I guess when I think about it, Soul and I didn't really "break up" it was just weird. I originally left him a voicemail saying that I wanted to break up with him and he never responded so it's just sort of over.

So Diary, I have one more page left (if you're wondering why this diary is so short, it's because I skip pages and I ripped out a lot of pages for homework). I think that I will save that last page for an important date, maybe I will never write on that page and it will just be a blank page forever. I don't know, my life right now is just seriously complicated (like any other seniors I guess) and I don't have time to write in a diary or any poems. I need to face my problems head on rather than complain about them through writing. I promise I will write in that last page and I hope by then my life won't be a puzzle that I'm trying to solve.

Then again, life will always be a puzzle won't it? People claim that they will solve the mysteries of life, but even if you only have one piece left you still can never solve the puzzle. It's interesting to think about what my future will bring me.

OHKAY! New plan! I've decided to write ANOTHER letter too Soul, because the voicemail is really mean diary and I'm just a better writer than anything. Here it is:

Dear Soul Eater Evans,

For a long time, you were only thought of as my weapon partner. I found you loud annoying and obnoxious but at the same time I still love you dearly and wished that you would love me too.

Every time you insulted me, I wanted to run away like a child and cry. Every time you complimented me, I just wanted to sing and jump in the air. You were my best friend along with my first love who soon came to be my first boyfriend and my first kiss.

But life is a never ending maze that no one, not even the smartest man or woman in the world, will ever solve. Back then I thought we would always be together and would always have each other, but I've come to realize that isn't the case. Since I moved in with momma, I've changed as a person. My life now doesn't revolve around being the best meister or being as good as my momma or changing you into a death scythe, it revolves around me. It revolves around me doing well in school, having a fun time with friends, and doing things I love because I want to do them and not just because I was born into them.

I know you're angry and hurt with me right now, but just realize how different we are. I mean you have already planned to become a death scythe or be a part of your family's company. I want to do something else with my life and if we keep lying to ourselves and trying to make this work, I don't know if we will ever be happy again.

I will always love you Soul, you were after all my first love. First loves are forever. I hope some time in the future I can see you again without feeling scared or awkward.

Goodbye Soul.

I love you.

Sincerely,

Maka A.


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue **

Soul never attended college; he took over his family's business. Soul married an heiress named Evangeline on March 15th, 2017 when he was 24 years old. Their identical twin boys, Hikaru and Haru, were born on January 19th, 2019. He and Evangeline were married for only 6 years before he divorced her for committing adultery.

Maka attended New York University where she took part in the Creative Writing Program. At NYU, she met Darren. After she graduated from NYU, she married Darren on July 5th, 2019 when she was 26 years old. While she received a job at the New York Times, her husband decided to join the military. Her husband died in war on October 18th, 2021 while Maka was 7 months pregnant. Her daughter, Tahlia, was born on December 15th, 2021.

Yori set Maka and Soul up in 2023 when they were 30 years old. They dated for about 8 months before they decided to move in together. Although their children had issues getting along, they still managed to feel like a family. Soul proposed to Maka on Christmas Eve after dating for only 10 months and she said yes.

Originally, Yori was set to be Maka's maid of honor and Black Star was Souls of honor. That was until Yori was killed by a drunk driver on February 8th, 2024 and Maka had to find a new bridesmaid. Maka promoted Tsubaki too being her maid of honor.

They adopted Yori's daughter, Keera. Keera's father (Yori's ex-boyfriend) was a severe alcoholic who was imprisoned before Keera was born.

They got married on October 3rd, 2024 at a gothic church.

They didn't have any children together nor did they want to have any. Soul quit his family business and became Death the Kid's death scythe when he took over his father's position as Lord Death. Maka became a famous poet and wrote many beloved poems known worldwide. They lived in Death City their whole lives. Their children all went to college and got married. They had a 3 grandchildren from Hikaru, 3 from Haru, and 2 from Tahlia along with 1 from Keera (a grand total of 9 grandchildren).

Soul was the first one to die. He died at the age of 83 years old of a stroke. Maka died at the age of 91 of basic old age.

After Maka's death, their children and grandchildren went sorting through their parents/grandparents old items. They found Maka's old diary.

The last page of Maka's diary was never filled in.


End file.
